<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you maid me wear this by wintercelestial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648998">you maid me wear this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial'>wintercelestial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, M/M, Maid Uniforms, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lucifer doesn’t know what he hates more, butler or maid uniforms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you maid me wear this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from my tumblr. unedited and written for the prompt: "We got the butler, but what about diavolo railing maid lucifer🔥"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He might start by burning all the Ruri-chan manga first, but Lucifer makes a solemn vow to kill Levi.</p><p>Preferably not now while he’s pinned with his hands against the council room wall, the dress of his maid uniform flipped up and Diavolo fucking his ass into the next realm, but at some stage.</p><p>If butler day was insufferable, maid day is enough to make the vein in Lucifer’s forehead explode.</p><p><em>You have to wear it</em>, Diavolo had insisted, shaking the frilly black and white uniform at him. <em>Everyone else is wearing theirs. The vice president should be leading by example, yes?</em></p><p>Picking the costume themes is going to be a privilege that he’ll be revoking from the student council the <em>second </em>he’s done-</p><p>Diavolo’s cock swipes past the bundle of nerves inside him and Lucifer accidentally moans aloud, the feather duster slipping from his hand and clattering on the floor. Diavolo’s thrusts slow down to a grind, his heavy breath fanning gently at the hair on the back of Lucifer’s head. He glances down at the feather duster, which Lucifer had been forced to borrow from the cleaning cupboard since the laser pointer had <em>conveniently</em> gone missing.</p><p>“Did you want to pick that up?” he asks, with a grin so wide all his teeth show.</p><p>Lucifer glares over his shoulder, cheeks flushed as red as the lacy panties he’s wearing, the delicate fabric shoved to one side of his balls. “You just want me to bend over.”</p><p>Diavolo laughs so hard his next thrust almost misses Lucifer’s asshole entirely.</p><p>To see soft, flat-ish cheeks peeping out from under a uniform? Thigh high stockings and heels as high as Diavolo’s dick is long?</p><p>It would be a view worth dying for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>